This invention relates to computer enclosures.
Most computers require air flow paths through the enclosure and chassis for the purpose of cooling components disposed inside the chassis. Criteria that apply during the design of such air flow paths vary, however, depending on the environment in which the computer will be operated. For computers used on or beside a desktop, aesthetic and acoustic considerations apply: Inlet and outlet air flow openings should not be unsightly if they are located on visible surfaces of the enclosure; and noise generated by components inside the computer (such as by cooling fans) should not be objectionable. On the other hand, for computers used in a rack-mount setting such as in a computer room, aesthetic and acoustic considerations no longer apply. Instead, close proximity of computers in the rack-mount arrangement dictates that inlet and outlet air flow openings be unimpeded so as to maximize cooling efficiency.
In one aspect, the invention includes a computer having configurable air vents. A louver assembly may be attached to the computer enclosure or removed therefrom so that the enclosure may be adapted to the environment in which it will be used. For a desktop or other office environment, the louver assembly may be attached to the computer enclosure. For an industrial or rack-mount setting, the louver assembly may be removed.
In another aspect, the at least one louver assembly is mounted in a bezel, which itself may be removably attached to the computer enclosure. The bezel may be designed to attach to any surface of the enclosure.
In another aspect, the invention includes a design for facilitating easy attachment and removal of the louver assembly to and from the computer enclosure or bezel. A catch on the louver assembly (or enclosure or bezel) engages a corresponding hole or depression in the enclosure or bezel (or louver assembly), forming a detent. The holding force of the detent may be overcome by pushing the louver assembly out of the enclosure or bezel by hand, but is sufficiently strong to hold the louver assembly in place during normal operation of the computer.
The invention allows a single computer enclosure to be used in either an office/desktop setting or in an industrial/rack-mount setting. When the louver assembly is in place, aesthetics of the computer enclosure are improved because the chassis and internal components of the computer are substantially hidden from view. In addition, acoustics are improved because the louver assembly minimizes and deflects noises that are produced within the computer enclosure. When the louver assembly is removed, cooling efficiency is maximized because nothing blocks or impedes the air flow paths of the computer chassis. The bezel/louver assembly combination provides continuity of appearance between the office/desktop configuration and the industrial/rack-mount configuration of the computer.